1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for splicing a pair of opposing optical fibers and, more particularly, to an apparatus for melting the fibers to splice the fibers.
2. Related Background Art
As a method of permanently splicing a pair of opposing optical fibers by causing the axes of the optical fibers to coincide with each other, a fusing method is employed because it does not require advanced skills, has a high long-term reliability, and the like. An optical fiber fusion splicer is suitable for practicing this fusing method.